


Estel (No Watch Was Set)

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, First Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday token for Meriel: too long for a drabble, too short for a double.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estel (No Watch Was Set)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

No watch was set.

Such innocence wrung Finrod's heart; though perhaps it was not innocence. Many of them looked worn, and a few were scarred.

Where had they come from? Who could they be?

Who but the rumored Atani, whom some muttered were to supplant them.

Looking down on the small band, huddled beneath their furs about the fire that had drawn him, Finrod spurned that rumor of Morgoth. Were not the Atani also Children of Iluvatar, their siblings in the thought of the One? For though rude, these were fair, unlike Dwarves or Orcs: that woman, nestled beside her mate, a babe between them, the glimmer of dying flame shining in her dark har.

Oh, was this what Oromë had felt, when he heard, in the quiet of the land under stars, many voices singing?


End file.
